You Left, So I don't Care
by xxQuixQuixBabixx
Summary: Edward Left Bella. But bella change she has new friends and a new life. Bella isn't Bella but she still has a her hidden inside. Bella has some bad habbits now. the Cullens have come back but how will thee change her? BX?


**This is my new story!!!**

**I don't own twilight nor any of these characters but i do own Arri.**

* * *

**_Embry_**

* * *

Well now I'm sitting here. Waiting for Arri to come over with my stuff.

Yeah. I do drugs and hell I drink every fucking day. I don't give a fuck what anybody else has to say about me because hell they don't go through what I go through everyday.

I saw Ari walk up with Jake and Leah.

Yeah. Arri is Jake's imprint and her, Leah and myself where the best of friends.

We all had something in common.

Someone we loved left us to dry.

Hell I didn't give a fuck about anybody except for the pack and Ari.

They were my family.

"Hey Ella whats up bitch?" Leah said as she approached me.

"Nothing bitch just waiting for you hoes to bring me my shit." I said as I gave her our signature hand shake.

"Ella baby I got your shit but I want myself a bottle of wine trick." I handed her my bottle.

"Hey Jakey baby I get no hug today?" He gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Jake still loved me but he met Arri about a month after that bitch Edward left me and ever since then Jake, Arri, Leah and I have been a crew.

I love the pack to we hang out all the time.

Just then Embry came up behind me and picked me up.

"FUCK! Embry are you high again?!"

"No. Love I just love to mess with your ass speaking of your ass you sure do look good today can I break you off?" He sat me down.**(Outfit on my profile.)**

"Oh fuck you bitch my body sure don't want you in it."

"Yeah Embry you can't get anything from anybody and you know that." Quil said as he walked up to give me some dap.

"So anyway before I was rudely interrupted where are we going tonight?"

"Hmm. I was thinking about the club. I wouldn't mind shaking my ass all night with a margarita in m hand." Arri stated while leaning into Jake.

"Yeah I wouldn't mind it also. I haven't had a good ass shake off with you in a while Ella."

Everyone laughed at the comment made by Leah.

* * *

I walked out of my house looking all dolled up. With my blue short dress and the all black accessories.

Arri was wearing a purple short dress with black accessories and Leah was wearing pink with black accessories. **(Outfits on profile)**

We looked hot.

"Damn Arri baby you look hot as hell. We might have to dispose of that dress later." Arri slapped him playfully on the arm.

Myself and Leah walked over to Quil and Embry.

"Alright bitches it's time to bounce and I for one would love to ride in Ellies new sleek black Charger." Embry said while holding me.

"Hell yeah pile up."

We all got in the car and were on our way to Midnight's the club in Seattle.

We got in the club without having to pay... Hm our outfits came in handy.

I went out to the dance floor with Embry.

I was dancing on Embry.

Well I don't like Embry like that but since Edward left I don't like when dudes come up to me askin' me shit so Embry and I dance so they won't.

Embry and I were dancing and then some weirdo guy came up to us.

"Hey man I was wondering could I borrow this sexy lady for a dance?"

Ugh. That guy has messed up my day.

"Hell no this is my girl and I don't won't your nasty ass hands all over her so back the hell away before I beat your ass.'' Embry was yelling at the guy.

"If she is really your girl let me see you kiss her."He asked with a smug smile on his face.

"Okay."

Embry pulled me into a kiss and went full make out mode.

Shit. I never knew he could was a good kisser. I couldn't pull myself of him.

I started to tangle my hands in his hair and he was grabbing my ass.

I heard the guy mumble and walk away but Embry didn't stop and I didn't want to either.

Finally after what seemed like forever Embry let go and I pulled away.

I looked into his eyes and I was mesmerized he looked so different his eyes were different the showed something else but it wasn't lust and I couldn't quite describe them.

So I just kept dancing.

In the crowd I thought I spotted some golden eyes like Edward's.

But that bitch couldn't be here he told me he didn't love me so he couldn't be here.

But even if he was Embry would have smelled him.

And even if he did come back I wouldn't care I don't love him anymore.

I'm not the same Bella I was when he was here.

No now I'm Ella.


End file.
